


El Edredón de Flores Azules

by melii382



Category: SHINee
Genre: 1st fic, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24364825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melii382/pseuds/melii382
Summary: Mini oneshot en el que Key tiene un crush con Jonghyun pero no sabe como decírselo.
Relationships: Kim Jonghyun & Kim Kibum | Key
Kudos: 1





	El Edredón de Flores Azules

**Author's Note:**

> Subo esto por ser hoy el aniversario de SHINee.  
> Producto de mis años mozos(?) en el Kpop y biased como ninguna de mi first OTP ♥
> 
> Quiero volver a reescribirlo para actualizarlo a mi 2020-self (?) y traducirlo al inglés.

Su corazón no hacía otra cosa que acelerarse más y más con cada gesto que Jonghyun realizaba, en especial su lengua; cada paso, cada mirada. Key no podía soportarlo más así que decidió contárselo.

—Jonghyun, ¿podemos hablar un momento?

—Claro, dime!

—No se muy bien cómo decirte esto pero...pero…

De repente su corazón palpitaba tan rápido que se despertó de un salto al oír una voz familiar y inocente decir:

—Hyung, ¿estás bien?— dijo Taemin, siempre tan preocupado por sus hyungs. —Es que estaba en el aseo y de pronto te he escuchado gritar así que he venido corriendo y te vi abrazado al cojín, sudando y con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Al oír las palabras del pequeño mientras observaba lo profundamente dormido que estaba su compañero de cuarto, no supo qué responder y le dijo que no pasaba nada y volvió a taparse con el edredón de flores azules que Jonghyun le regaló por su cumpleaños unos años atrás, cuando aún no habían debutado. Se secó el sudor de la frente con el brazo e intentó retomar el sueño. Eran las 3 de la mañana y no sabía que era más extraño, que él hubiese tenido ese sueño o que el maknae deambulase por la casa a esas horas. Pero realmente eso no era lo importante, lo que realmente incomodaba a Kibum era el hecho del porque cada vez que tenía “skinship” con su hyung, se ponía colorado y trataba de no mirarlo a la cara. A los 30 minutos de darle vueltas a todo aquello se volvió a quedar dormido debido al dolor de cabeza que tenía.

...

A eso de las 6AM, escuchó abrirse la puerta de la habitación que él y Jonghyun compartían desde hacía aproximadamente un año, desde que se mudaron al apartamento. Dio un pequeño salto en la cama al escuchar la puerta cerrarse, pero trató de evitar que la persona que había irrumpido en la estancia se percatara de que estaba despierto. Tapado con el edredón hasta la cabeza, siguió escuchando atentamente para tratar de averiguar quién era el intruso y que vino a hacer. De repente oyó una toalla caer al suelo, una toalla mojada. Acto seguido escuchó el ruido de los cajones de la cómoda de delante de su cama abriéndose y cerrándose de forma estruendosa. No sabía qué hacer, si levantarse y averiguar quién era el intruso o seguir allí metido y pasar de él.

De pronto notó un gran peso encima suya, era Jonghyun que al intentar ponerse unos vaqueros se resbaló con el pequeño charco producido por la toalla y cayó encima de su cama. Mientras tanto, se iba poniendo más y más nervioso y sin pensarlo más se destapó y vio encima suya el cuerpo semidesnudo de Jonghyun encima de él, sin camiseta, con el pelo mojado y con los pantalones a la altura de los muslos. ¡No se lo podía creer!¿Era otra de sus fantasías o estaba pasando realmente? Jonghyun, al ver que su compañero lo miraba con una cara un poco “extraña” intentó levantarse sin ningún éxito. Kibum lo retuvo poniéndole la mano encima del pecho impidiendo que se levantara. El mayor estaba demasiado sorprendido como para moverse o hablar. Sin previo aviso, se levantó, se puso encima de Jonghyun y le subió y abotonó los pantalones susurrándole al oído:

—Jonghyun, ¿Te das cuenta que no puedes ir provocando de esta manera? Espero que esto no se vuelva a repetir o tendré que tomar las medidas necesarias.

Al finalizar esas palabras, el menor le mordió la oreja a su hyung y le gruñó al oído. Sin habla, Jonghyun se levantó y, intentando alejarse de él se cayó al suelo, con tal mala suerte que se dio con uno de los cajones que había dejado medio abiertos en la cabeza y perdió el conocimiento. Kibum al ver la escena gritó de tal manera que los demás miembros y el manager lo escucharon y llevaron a Jonghyun al hospital.

A los 2 días, Jonghyun despertó. Al recobrar el sentido vio a su dongsaeng llorando desconsolado a su lado.

—Kibum, ¿qué te pasa? Me encuentro bien, solamente un poco mareado.

—¡Hyung! ¿Estás bien?¿Seguro?¡No sabes cuánto me alegro!— dijo aliviado.

El mayor lo abrazó y le dijo: —Realmente sigo muy confundido sobre lo que pasó el otro día, ¿ocurrió de verdad o forma parte de mi mareo?

—No, hyung, fue real. En aquel momento no sé lo que me pasó, no estaba pensando lo que hacía y mis sentimientos afloraron antes de que lo hiciera la razón. Lo siento mucho, estoy muy avergonzad.

—No hay de qué preocuparse, después de todo, ¿somos amigos, no?

—De eso quería hablarte...yo, no sé lo que me pasa ultimamente. Desde que nos mudamos me siento extraño. Creo...creo que me gustas.

Sin previo aviso, Kibum besó tiernamente a su hyung mientras se le escapaba alguna que otra lágrima. Por fin había soltado el nudo que tenía en la garganta y se lo había dicho, ya no había modo de negarlo. Jonghyun no se sorprendió mucho, ya que entre la “escenita” y las extrañas reacciones que tenía hacia él, lo sospechaba desde hacía un tiempo.

...

Por el cumpleaños de Jonghyun, los demás le prepararon una fiesta. Después de la fiesta fueron al local de un amigo a beber, menos el pobre Taemin, que estuvo sin poder beber por su edad.

Kibum no se encontraba muy bien, no era muy buen bebedor así que su hyung, al verlo en ese estado lo llevó a casa.

Era una noche fresca y tranquila, el apartamento estaba cerca, así que decidió llevarlo a la espalda bajo la suave lluvia. Al llegar a casa, le quitó los zapatos y lo acostó en la cama. Estuvo casi unos minutos mirándolo. Se le veía tan tierno que no podía terminar de creerse el comportamiento tan...tan “bestial” que tuvo aquella vez. Cuando estaba dispuesto a salir del cuarto escuchó un gemido por parte del “bello durmiente”. Se giró y vio una expresión extrañamente familiar en su cara. De repente, el menor se despertó y lo empujó a la cama. Mientras este estaba medio sorprendido, medio extrañado por lo “cómodo” que se sentía , Kibum le quitó la chaqueta de cuero negra que llevaba, desvelando una camiseta de tirantes blanca que dejaba al descubierto sus brazos y la mayor parte de su espalda. Empezó a acariciarle y besarle el cuello. Acto seguido Jonghyun lo besó intensamente y le dijo:

—¡Bum-ah! Nunca vuelvas a ocultarme tus sentimientos, como ves, sentía lo mismo hacia ti pero fui un cobarde por dejar que sufrieras pensando en no molestarme ni incomodarme. —¡Hyung!— dijo Kibum entre lágrimas. Realmente esas palabras decían la verdad. Había estado todo ese tiempo hasta el día del percance intentando evitarlo, evitar el hecho de que su piel, su ojos, su olfato y todos sus sentidos caían rendidos ante Jonghyun.

Así que entre la borrachera, el cansancio y la atmósfera fresca y agradable que los abrazaba aquella noche, se quedaron durmiendo en la misma cama bajo el bonito, cálido y acogedor edredón de flores azules.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer este pequeño y primer oneshot de mi yo de 2011.


End file.
